Hot in Here
by TDCSI
Summary: response to the pic challenge for the LJ 1hour2write community. It's a scorcher in Vegas, but it's just as hot inside.


Disclaimer: Not mine, only toys for our amusement. And since they aren't on there anymore, do they technically belong to anyone…hmmmm?

So this is for the January pic challenge from the 1hour2write community on Live Journal. Thanks to smacky 30 for the invite and to LosingInTranslation for the encouragement.

This is not betaed, in fact I wrote it not two hours ago.

Hot in Here

The desert heat was more than intolerable. Sweat poured from his brow instantly as he stepped into the dry air. It didn't matter to him how much people would say the drier air doesn't make it feel that hot…HA! Anything over one ten was hot.

Grissom knew Sara had the night off and was probably sleeping comfortably in his air conditioned townhouse, while he was shriveling up into prune. The sun was beating down on his shoulders as he ended his double shift. The 'impossible' hat, as Sara described it, was sitting atop his head, hiding his face from the suns harsh rays.

He opened the door to his car, wanting nothing more than to sink into his couch with a cold beer, Grissom reached in to turn on the engine. The heat flowed out and nearly overtook him as he struggled to breath in the heavy hot air. Grissom managed to get the air conditioner going before climbing inside the small inferno.

The air around him cooled as he drove home. Sweat was now drying against his body making him uncomfortable. His clothing clung to his skin, and when he finally arrived home, his forearm stuck to the leather seat.

Grissom cringed at the short walk between the driveway and the front door. The heat was nearly unbearable. With skill, he pushed the key into the lock and was quickly inside.

The cool air engulfed him. He leaned back against the heavy wooden door and closed his eyes. It felt good and taking the time to enjoy it was enough.

"Gil, is that you?"

Her voice called to him like a forbidden fruit. Ever since their first night together, he hasn't been able to get enough of her. Right now he had to make a decision, enjoy the cool air, or enjoy her. It was a catch twenty-two. However as always, Grissom was able to kill two birds with one stone.

Sara was in the kitchen munching on some grapes. She noticed him when he entered. "It looked hotter than hell out there and from the looks of you…"

Grissom was removing his shirt when she silenced herself. It hit the floor heavy with his perspiration. Sara quickly got the hint and unbuttoned her blouse. By the time it was off, Grissom was all over her.

Their arms wrapped around each other and their lips met in a quick, need driven fury. Grissom picked her up to sit on the counter before undoing the front of her pants. The moans echoed throughout the small space as Grissom moved his mouth down her throat to her chest. Her skin was crisp and clean; while his was hot and clammy. Sara didn't care as her hands moved over his bare shoulders, her fingernails occasionally digging in as he would encounter a sensitive spot.

Grissom worked her pants off of her hips and down her long legs. Her panties soon followed. Sara wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him towards her. She was furiously working on his belt and slacks, determined to gain entry to what lay beyond.

Within seconds his erection sprang free, and Sara scooted herself to the edge of the counter. "Need you now." Grissom lined himself up and thrusted deep inside her. Sara groaned and clawed at his back.

He set up a pace that was quickly overtaking them, so in an effort to keep things alive, Grissom hoisted her up off the counter. Still buried inside her, he went to walk, but forgot about his pants around his ankles.

Sara screamed and reached out to help steady him, but they wound up on the floor regardless. Grissom tried to aid in breaking their fall by twisting so she would land on top of him. She was laughing while he was wincing in pain. "Are you okay?"

Grissom never opened his eyes. "The tile is nice and cool." He grinned when he felt the friction begin. "Mmmm, that feels good."

Her hips rocked in a back and forth motion. She leaned back placing her hands on his thighs for support. Grissom brought his hands up to grip her hips helping her move. He opened his eyes to see her above him, moving herself towards the sweet oblivion to come.

He moved his thumb over to lightly graze over her clit and in an instant Sara broke in two. She shuddered and tensed as her orgasm racked her body. Grissom felt her contraction squeeze him, and it became too much to withstand. His stomach tightened and expelled his seed deep within her.

Sara practically threw herself forward covering his cooling body. She was stated and exhausted. Grissom just held her close and relished in the cool tile beneath him.

She ran her hand gently over his face. "Well, I don't know how hot it is outside, but it's definitely hot in here."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

TDCSI


End file.
